dd_paraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Bilbo (Norsemen)
Backstory As an elf, he never seemed to fit with the wilderness of his home world. So he made a living in the human cities as a thief. he was so good at sacking other people that even other rouges would bow down to his raiding skills. However it did end when Bilbo tried to sack from two heavly armored guardsmen and was captured by the two men. There he sat in a human prison for a couple of years until the king had better plans for him. So he meet with [[Meep (Norsemen)|Meep]] and [[Midnight (Norsemen)|Midnight]] to go in to the portal to Paraworld. In Paraworld He and his former allies are greeted by King Henry, the ruler of the [http://dd-paraworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_Norsemen Norsemen] at the time. As the group tries to get information out of him, he then shows the group an area in which a Carnotaurus lived where many other heroes had lost their live before them. They manage to defeat the dinosaur with dinosaurs of their own. In this case, Bilbo had received a Utahraptor in which he named it Bill. As they all proved there worth to the King, they all went around the town looking for items for a fight tomorrow. Then that next day Bilbo, Meep, and Midnight entered into a labyrinth, were they meet even more dinosaurs. Then at the end, they all meet up to defeat a Orc Druid that the Norsemen had captured a long time ago. Then the King crowns them leaders of their dinosaur class and were also given eggs. When the egg hatched Bilbo had received a Guanlong, which he named Barry. Then the next day, they went to the market to quickly supply themselves with food and sailed off to another dangerous mission against a rival tribe of Norsemen. Although it turns out that the King's forces had destroyed most of the city, Bilbo and the rest of his group tagging along with Ricky and Gormoug to kill what people were left. When Meep defeated the caption in a duel the group meet later at a bonfire to tell their stories. As they headed for home a strom took a huge amount of damage on the adventure's ship, so they had to land on an uncharted island. The group then took great pleasure in setting up a base on this island. As they explored the island the heard that a temple left in ruin was on the island, but it was also told that a giant nest was located inside the temple ruins. So instead of investigating there, they happily explored from coast to coast on the island and they had found a abundance of wildlife on the island. So the group decides to tame some of these beast. Bilbo in this case, managed to tame another Utahraptor. Then one day, the group recieved a message from King Henry stating that they were to meet him on his shores for a fight to the death or his army will storm the base of our heroes. They then prepared themselves for the upcoming fight and then they headed to their king's shores. They finally meet up with the king and his army and they faced him in combat. Bilbo then watched again as Meep dueled with King Henry as Meep was getting destoryed and Lumie was eating the king's dead body. Then as they retreated, they prepared to attack a goblin outpost that had been in Norsemen territory. They easily destroyed the base and then they went away to there base to prepare for the next fight. Then in their base Bilbo, Meep, and Midnight had a friendly competition in their home arena using their dinosaurs against each other. Bilbo was the supereme champion when he had to challenge the herbivore specialist Midnight. Then when the time came the group was summoned again to fight more Norsemen, except this time this group had the Norsemen's Titan on their side. Then they got to the battle and surprisingly enough they defeated the humans and their great titan. So then as they returned to their base, they hear that there is another goblin outpost in the area so they went to outpost to see what was going on. The group tried to negotiate with the goblins, but time and time again they fail to keep the truth away from them. So they eventually attacked them and had won the battle. But after this battle the group went there separate ways. As Meep went his way from the group Bilbo and MIdnight went together to find ancient artifacts in each cornor of the world. These two were successful about their misson until Saraugug and his army found Midnight and Bilbo and tried to take the items from them. After Saragug took these items Bilbo had left Midnight to her failure. So as he goes back home he meets with a group of bandits named the Tough and the Ugly. He does suprisingly well in this group becoming second in command of the group. This was until the group decided to join the orcs in their cause. Bilbo however refused to join them, and was placed in a gladitor match with the whole group. He was fight really well until Bilbo fought his own leader in which his Guanlong pet kills Bilbo in the match. '''Best Combat Moment''' Bilbo's best battle moment came when he was fighting in the first goblin outpost. In attempt to kill the encampment, Bilbo not only kills the chariot rider but he manages to quickly tame the Corthyosaurus in order to claim the chariot from the goblins. A carnivore specialist taming a herbivore. The Dinosaurs